Wonder Girl
Wonder Girl is the demigod half-sister of Wonder Woman and Ares, a fellow daughter of Zeus, and a member of the Teen Titans. Biography Cassandra Sandsmark is Wonder Girl, a founding member of the Teen Titans. Though she has no professional relation to Wonder Woman, she is in fact her niece through Diana's half-brother, Lennox. Early life Cassandra Sandsmark was born to archaeologist Helena Sandsmark and the demigod adventurer Lennox. Her father left when she was four, after which Helena and Cassie traveled the world from dig site to dig site. Helena became Archaeologist of the Year for five years in a row. Cassie learned much about archaeology and foreign languages, but this globetrotter lifestyle left no room for school or friends. In order to cope with her frustrations and lack of a normal life, she turned to crime. Wherever she went with her mom, she would steal art from museaum and collectors. Criminal career At age 16, she met the art thief Diesel when he saved her from local police. Not having had any friends, she immediately fell for the impressive figure. The two started "dating" - Diesel would meet up with Cassie whenever she went on an expedition with her mother, and they would sneak off together, stealing art, meeting fences and business partners, and living in luxury hotels. Diesel called her his biggest treasure, and was uneasy that she still spent time on the dig sites. The Silent Armor binds itself to Cassie. Several months later, at a dig site near Angkor Wat in Cambodia, everything changed. Diesel had gone ahead and explored a dangerous section of a temple. When Cassie found him, he was being attacked by a liquid metal. Because she couldn't get it off, she searched for tools in the temple. She found two ancient bracelets, which turned out to be related to the metal. It transformed her clothes into armor, and gave her new insights into what the metal was. It was an alien parasite, and she knew Diesel wasn't strong enough to control it. She conned the metal to release him and choose her instead, but instantly regretted it, as she couldn't master it with ease. Diesel was outraged that Cassie stole his biggest find, his ticket to greatness. Before he could attack her, the temple collapsed. Cassie escaped, but found no trace of Diesel. The disaster severely damaged Helena's reputation, and with it, her relation with her daughter. She became a wandering thief, stealing from wherever she went. However, she kept most of it rather than fencing it off. The media had come to dub her "Wonder Girl", but she hated that name. She had no relation to Wonder Woman, and was so intimidated by the woman she had never met that she was reluctant to use a name similar to hers. Teen Titans : Main article: Teen Titans: It's Our Right to Fight Cassie eventually moved to Hollywood, where she bought a little house and continued her crime spree. Her exploits had caught the attention of N.O.W.H.E.R.E., who were gathering metahumans for research. A few days before Halloween,6 she was ambushed on the coastal highway by a fake policeman. Red Robin, who had tracked N.O.W.H.E.R.E., intervened. When he explained why he was there, Cassie was distrusting and reluctant. Not just because this metahuman-hunting organization now attacked a non-metahuman, but also because Red Robin was aware of her criminal activities. A renewed attack forced her to activate her armor. Though she defeated the attacking helicopter, she realized her life wouldn't be the same. Cassie took Red Robin to her home, where he spent the night on the couch. He explained he was going to investigate other metahuman kids, but Cassie told him she was not interested in teaming up. She did decide to track his movements as he investigated Skitter, and saved him in an ambush by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. agent Thrice.6 She started doing more research, and enjoyed it.7 Her research had made her a renewed target; N.O.W.H.E.R.E. ordered its prime agent Superboy to bring her in.8 On New Year's Eve, she was attacked in New York City. She held her own, and with the help of Red Robin and his new allies (Skitter, Bunker, Kid Flash and Solstice) they escaped. Superboy, realizing he'd been used, betrayed N.O.W.H.E.R.E.9 Red Robin wanted to rescue Superboy from N.O.W.H.E.R.E., but the others didn't agree, after their fight earlier. Wonder Girl was the first to budge. At the secret facility where Superboy was held, Cassie defeated Ravager and Templar. Once they freed Superboy and wanted to escape, they were captured by the villain Harvest.10 She later joined the Teen Titans Injustice Comic Injustice: God's Among Us Comic Year 3 After Superman started his brutal crusade against criminals after the destruction of Metropolis and the death of Lois, she decided to follow Superboy's plan to imprison Superman in the Phantom Zone with Red Robin and Starfire coming along, however, Superboy was mortally wounded by Superman and they were forced to imprison themselves in the Phantom Zone to save his life. Injustice 2 Comic Year 1 In the midst of a global crisis, Tim and the other titans are rescued from the Phantom Zone by Plastic Man. About a minute after escaping and finally reconnecting with his adopted father, Tim is shot through the chest by Zod, who had also managed to escape the Phantom Zone. Tim Drake died in Bruce’s arms. She later joined the batman's insurgency and trained to become a member of batman's new justice League Powers and Abilities Appearance To be added. Gallery wondergirl.png|Wonder Girl in Cyborg's Injustice 2 ending. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Amazons Category:Teen Titans Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Injustice 2 Category:Characters